1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrochemical cell such as a secondary cell or a capacitor, and more specifically, relates to an electrochemical cell using indole-related compounds as an electrode active material and using protons as charge carriers.
2. Related Art
Indole-related polymers are known as active materials of cells that are excellent in electromotive force and capacitance. However, the cells using such indole-related polymers as active materials have not been fully satisfactory in terms of a quick charge/discharge characteristic and a cycle characteristic.